For a sensor node product with one or more sensors, the firmware running on the node can be used to configure the sensors and process the data collected by the sensors. However, for any given sensor node product, the firmware is static and specific to the sensors associated with the node. Accordingly, changing a sensor generally involves revision of the firmware, inhibiting or even precluding sensor node reconfiguration.